


Show and Tell

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: or: five times other people knew about Jun and Sho's extracurricular activities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little thing written on a whim. Not beta-read.
> 
> Thank you to ladycapslock who, in a conversation that feels like it happened a million years ago, came up with the idea for #2.

1.

On the elevator ride up to their floor, their manager hands out key cards and explains tonight's rooming situation: Ohno, Aiba, and Nino in one room, Jun and Sho in the other. "We always get crammed in together," Nino whines, but his heart isn't really in it. Everyone knows he doesn't mind sharing a bed with Ohno.

In the hallway, while Sho laughs at Ohno and Aiba trying to race each other into the room, their manager steps close to Jun and tells him casually, "Remember that Sakurai-san has a photo shoot for AnAn tomorrow." Jun's cheeks go a bit red as he nods.

Nino is almost too tired to notice.

Almost.

2.

The five of them are out drinking after a long day of work, and, inevitably, the conversation winds its way around to that day's Shukudai filming, during which a comedian dressed as a dominatrix invited them to test out her "toys." Ohno bravely volunteered, but now he's complaining about it, a third frothy beer in his hand and the hint of a slur in his voice. "It hurt sooo much," he wails, eyebrows drawn in to reflect the magnitude of his suffering, and then he dissolves into huffs of laughter when the others all start cracking up.

Sho, who is laughing the hardest at Ohno's usual comedic exaggeration, says, "You're such a baby! It doesn't hurt _that_ bad."

"How do you know!" Ohno cries, pointing an accusing finger even though he's still chuckling. "You didn't even try it!"

Sho's eyes grow just the slightest bit wider.

"Yes, Sho-kun, tell us," Nino says, perhaps a touch more sober than anyone else. "How _do_ you know?"

Sho clears his throat and changes the subject while Jun hastily downs the rest of his cocktail.

3.

Jun drags his feet into the green room fifteen minutes late and leaves his huge sunglasses on even after he's collapsed onto the couch next to Aiba. "Good morning," Aiba says, and then, noticing that Jun is holding a travel mug _and_ a steaming to-go cup: "Did you bring coffee for someone?"

"No," Jun croaks. He sips from the mug and clutches the cup like he's afraid someone is going to steal it from him.

Aiba turns back to his magazine with a laugh. He knows it's probably best to leave Jun alone, but as he thinks over the events that led to this epic hangover, he remembers something from last night that sparks his curiosity. "Oh, by the way, what did Oguri-kun get you? He made such a big deal out of it."

The previous night, at Jun's birthday party, Shun did indeed make a big deal out of the present he and Yuu had brought. Halfway through the night, when the booze had already been flowing for several hours, he dragged Jun over to the table where all the gifts had been deposited and announced, "This one's ours! Don't open it in front of anyone else, especially not Arashi! Spare their virgin eyes!"

That got a good laugh out of the crowd. Mao-chan seemed especially tickled.

"I mean," Shun continued, suddenly switching to a stage whisper loud enough that people on the other side of the room could hear him, "you can open it in front of Sakurai-san, of course." That's when Yuu came along to quiet him down and suggest that he take it easy on the champagne.

Aiba left pretty soon after that, wanting to avoid his own hangover, but he didn't stop wondering. Now, Jun stiffens out of his slouch and says, "Uh, nothing. I mean -- just a souvenir."

Aiba perks up. "Oh, really? Where did he go?"

Jun stands in a rush, winces as he takes a generous gulp of his coffee, and says, "Did you hear that? I think I'm being called for make-up."

"I didn't hear anythi--"

"See you later!"

As Jun flees the green room with incredible speed considering his current state, Aiba decides to let it go. It really is best to leave Jun alone on days like this.

4.

Ohno has just started dreaming about one of his sculptures coming to life when quiet voices pull him gently out of his nap. He cracks his eyes open and sees Jun and Sho, sitting awfully close together on the chair across from the couch; Sho is seated fully in the chair, looking down at what looks like a piece of paper with notes scribbled onto it -- more of Jun's concert plans? -- and Jun is perched on the chair's arm, his hand resting on Sho's shoulder. They don't seem to have noticed him, so Ohno closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. He's not entirely sure that he isn't still dreaming.

He tries to think of his clay sculptures, but he's distracted by the hushed sound of Sho's voice: "It seems a little scary."

"I know," Jun says, "but it'll look amazing. Besides, you like scary sometimes."

"You've got me there." A quiet laugh, the rustling of paper, and then Sho's voice again. "I don't know why you bother asking. You know I'll say yes."

Jun's voice has dropped to a whisper. "I like to hear you say it."

No matter how stubbornly Ohno tries to recall the sounds of his dream, he hears movement -- the creaking of the chair -- something that sounds suspiciously, startlingly like a kiss -- and then -- "I'll do anything for you, Macchan. Even if it's scary."

"Sho-kun, you know just what to say."

Ohno, now certain that he isn't dreaming anymore and just as certain that he shouldn't be here for this, fakes a yawn and starts to sit up.

Jun springs away from Sho so quickly that he nearly falls over.

Ohno stretches his arms over his head and yawns, "What a crazy dream I just had. One of my clay figures came to life -- so weird! Oh, are those concert plans?"

Jun snatches the paper away from Sho so he can show it to Ohno. "Yes! I just managed to convince Sho-kun that we should fly over the audience."

Normally, Ohno would respond with a shocked laugh and ask, _Wow, how'd you manage that?_ This time, he doesn't dare.

5.

After a neck-and-neck VSA that ends in the opposing team's favor due to Sho's decidedly terrible Kicking Sniper performance, Arashi gathers in the green room to commiserate. "I can't believe we lost that," Jun grouses. "We were so close!" The others -- especially Sho -- all nod in agreement as Jun cracks open a water bottle.

"Too bad about that last game," Aiba says. He claps Sho on the shoulder and laughs, "Matsujun's gonna make you pay for that later!"

Jun splutters as he chokes on his water.

After a recovery that happens in spite of rather than because of Ohno thumping his back, Jun turns to glare at Nino, who shrugs and says, "Hey, I didn't tell."

"Don't worry, Jun-kun," Ohno says. "I didn't tell either."

Sho, beet-red by now, asks helplessly, "Does anyone _not_ know?"

"Well," Aiba says, glancing around at the others like he's requesting back-up, "you guys are kind of obvious about it."

Jun and Sho cry in unison, "Obvious how?!"

"For starters," Nino says, "we've all known you since _before_ puberty."

Ohno adds, "And you do have kind of a reputation, Jun-kun."

"And whenever Sho-chan has to crossdress for TV, Matsujun gets this weird look on his face."

"And you talk about it in the green room when you think I'm asleep."

"And you guys know hotel rooms aren't soundproof, right?"

"And sometimes, Matsujun, you get in this mood, y'know, like kind of mean but in a playful way, and then the next day Sho-chan keeps complaining about how sore he is --"

Jun throws his arms into the air and shouts, "Okay, enough! That's plenty!" He glares at each of them in turn before announcing, "I need coffee."

Ohno starts to point out that it's a little late for caffeine, but he changes his mind after Nino shakes his head in warning. Jun leaves, and in the long silence that follows, Sho looks as if he's not sure whether to follow or stay put. He finally settles on pulling his phone out as he takes a seat on the couch.

It's Aiba who finally breaks the silence.

"Jeez, Sho-chan, now you're _really_ gonna get it tonight."

Even Sho can't help but laugh.


End file.
